Sapphire and Emerald
by LinkLo
Summary: War changes people. One thing that never changes is childish feelings like love and trust. England realizes this when Frances gun is on his forehead. Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mayhave fluff, Rated T for languge, may change rating later. FRUK story. I only own the story.
1. Chapter 1

Englands P.O.V

I looked into France's eyes, halfway expecting a glimmer of mercy in them…of pity. Of sadness.

I was wrong. The cool metal of a gun pressed against my forehead, his ocean blue eyes narrowed down at me in a hateful glare. **This was what I got for love.**

I should have expected it. A weak country, needing a stronger one. Like a leech. One that would believe the others lie. Of love.

This had happened before. Me, loving someone only to have them rear back against me. Me, on my knees, tears making a line of clear against my dirty cheeks. An army behind the one I loved. No one behind me.

Except…America had shown mercy. I wasn't expecting France to do the same.

Slave? Servant? Tortured? Humiliated? Or…killed? It was like the roll of a die, you never knew what it was going to be.

Deep ocean blue eyes I loved looked down at me. Just like before. His face was blurry from the tears filled in my eyes.

"Well,…what are you waiting for Frog? This is your chance." My words filled the air, breaking the deathly mist of silence. I heard a few people laugh. **This is what I got for love.**

"Angleterre…" His arm lowered slightly, he now unsure of what he was doing. His sapphire eyes filled with confusion. They widened in shock.

"Do it, you bastard," I growled, putting it back on my forehead. "Or I'll do it myself." I continued, my own eyes piercing into his. My finger on the trigger too. This time, his arm didn't move, but his eyes did. He couldnt look at me. To bad. I wanted to die seeing him.

"Shoot him!" People yelled in French. It brought bile to my throat to think of the time I had spent learning the language.

"We fought this war, for the boss, because he thought it would make me, us, stronger. And made the country of love, fight the one he loves. Gun against this mans…or, this boys really…forehead. I am not killing him." He spoke, in rapid French. He had no clue I understood what he was saying.

"Ploting how to do it, eh? Well, don't waste time. I have nothing to wait for, anymore." I spoke, trying to sound bold.

My voice sounded broken.

My heart felt broken.

And my brain? Useless.


	2. Chapter 2

A blonde boy kneeled down in the mud, rain pounding down, mixing tears with rain. The mixture staining his cheeks. He was sobbing silently, trying to be brave.

He muttered something about me plotting to kill him, and to hurry on with it. Emerald eyes met my sapphire ones. His voice…his eyes. Looked and sounded broken. His voice was empty, and sounded like it pained him to speak. Like someone who was a shell, empty. Betrayed…I had…done this to him.

My army had dragged him here, knowing how it would pain him. This was were we had first met, and met afterwards multilpltimes. There was a very small hill, only reached to my knees, but that was were he was dragged. Where we used to sit.

Where he first told me he loved me. Where I had told him I loved him, multiple times.

He was shivering, his body and uniform soaking, with cuts marked in it. Cuts staining his skin, and a map of brusises and blood marking the pale, ghost like skin. So skinny…I could of counted his bones.

I had to shoot him, my boss expected it. Shoot a country shaken with poverty. A country I loved. If I fired, he was gone. I would take his country, and his people would be mine. Then, I would make allies, fight others, become an empire again. All I had to do was shoot. But…eventually my empire would fall. Second option, I could give England mercy…but my boss was expecting a gun shot. If I didnt shoot, my army would shoot me.

"Go. Tell the boss that I am going to shoot him. If he survives…or if I miss, he will not be subjected to death. But, he will be our prisoner." My voice rapidly talking to them in French. Watching them march away, leaving me alone with England. He was talking to invisble things. But, I could see the outline of them. How could I…?He was sobbing openly now.

His cries made a knot in my chest.

"I'm dying…S-so they are dying too." He muttered, explaining it, "Why the fuck havent you shot yet frog? Shoot me. SHOOT ME YOU BLOODY FUCKING WANKER! Why are you waiting? You hate me. This is you chance." He stated, staring into my eyes.

I heard him mutter something. "Sapphire…his eyes are sapphire Mint. Beautiful. Everything about him is beautiul. My France is going to shoot me. My France. Thats what happens when you love someone, and war gets in the way." He whispered. More tears trailing down his cheeks.

England…my rabbit. His emerald eyes heartbroken, and empty. Did…England love me? Non. I loved him, there was no way he loved me.

"Angleterre. I cannot kill you. I didnt want to ever harm you like this. Burn and bomb your cities. Pollute your waer, take your ood and money. Drag you here, without your army behind you. You cant fight back…my army and boss did this. Do you believe me?"

"I believe you France. But now…you must shoot me. And you are going to do it. Do you understand?"

"I cant. I love you." I whispered.

"You can. And…I love you too. But, that doesnt matter now. Shoot."

"But…"

"Shoot Francis. Dont betray your country…for me."

I sighed in defeat. Wait…An idea sparked in my mind. I put the gun to Englands heart. "Close your eyes…mon lapin. My rabbit." The gun only an inch away. He squeezed him eyes shut, tears hanging onto his eyelashes, just like how I was holding onto this plan.

"I love you, frog." He whispered.

"Je t'aime, mon cher."

I pulled the trigger.

 **_-Author Note-_**

 ** _Sorry for the cliff hanger! How do you peeps like the story so far? To sad? Or, to happy? Leave a review to tell me your opinion! I'd appreciate it. :3 Have a great day/night!_**


	3. Chapter Three

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any characters n this chapter. I only own th story._**

Englands P.O.V:

The bullet whizzed by my ear. I looked up at him, a sort of sob escaping my lips as he reached down and hugged me. He put his lips on my ear, and whispered quietly, "You know my boss will try to torture you, correct?" I nodded, "You must act frightful. Scared of my country. Ready to become an ally. She will most likely discuss how your country failed. How you failed." His breath tickled my ear and I shivered. "You have to act like she is a queen. Act like you are a peasent. Say that my bullt missed." Hips lips met mine, and I craved for more.

"D-do you actually love me France?" I asked in a qiet voice.

"Oui. Do you love me, Angleterre?"

"Yes." I was granted another kiss.

Timeskip

I was in a stone room, empty and cold. Ever part of me wished to attack the lady in front of me, but I held my tongue.

"Ah…the, Great, Powerful, Great Britain. Captured by his enemies. You trusted to much, little nation. Now, time for a history lesson."

"Ah great. My best subject." Those sentences escaped my lips. I expected a kick. She only laughed.

"The mighty Empire of France has not reigned for far to long. The World was in peace, everyone believing they woukd be in harmony for a long time. So we begn attacking. Subtly. But…who wuld we attack? A former empire…one also forgotten. An enemy. You."

"You didnt add in the factor that he liked me."

"No, we didnt. But we did tell him that if you were captured, you would become part of the Empire. Which you can. As an ally of France."

"Continue with the history, please ma'am."

"We made you trust France. Meanwhile…we had started a war. To be stronger. We started by killing your livestock. Just a few chemicals in your plants, and your food source declined. Then we polluted your water. France told you it was America…Chuna…Germany…Russia…until it was clear it wasnt them at all. Yet, you still believed.. We bombed you. We used other countries flags. It confused you. We didnt even use our uniforms. But, yout people searched ours, And found evidence of each being French."

"And we had prisoners who only spoke French, so it got obvious."

She ignored me.

"You begged France to stop. He begged me to stop. Obviously, it didnt work. Thats enough history, now lets focus on yhe future and present. You are an ally of France. You will live with him, ad tend to his needs to make sure you do not escape. You will fight with us." For once, her voice softened. Still a blade, but duller. "We will stop the attacks on your country. The past will be forgotten, and the French and British will become an empire again. Together. What do you say?"

"I…agree to these terms.…Ally." I spit the words out through gritted teeth.

"Go to Frances quarters. Our guards will escort you."

The guards pulled me up, and led me.

It took me awhile to realize we had been speaking in French the entire time.


End file.
